There You'll Be
by Usa-ko 3
Summary: Fuu and Ferio, The Best! Set 3 years after season 2, It's gonna get pretty mushy! ^o^A Little bit of Umi/Ascot and Hikaru/Lantis!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Usa-ko 3  
Title: There You'll Be   
Email: muun_bunny@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 for some suggestive scenes and adult themes  
Author Notes: OK! Sooo o.x; this is my first fanfic outside Usagi and Mamoru from Sailor Moon.. Wow.  
Fuu and Ferio are soooo cute! ^.^ They're a fav of mine. Unfortunatly, I live in an Anime-less comunity, so Fuu and Ferio may be a little out of character, and i'm sooo sorry! ;.; I just wanna do a story with them.. I want to keep this ongoing as well, so expect many parts! ^_^; Anyways, please review! Oh, and actually, the title isn't based on the song. Just something a friend of mine was talking about that her boyfriend had said, which is where i got the idea.. anyways, i hope you like it! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prince Ferio, you have an appointment.. " A grunt was exerted from the green-haired Prince, who was currently in his office section of the palace, standing infront of a large open window, gazing out towards Cephiros forest. Of course, it faced the forest because the wind would occasionaly drift into his office, and it made him feel like she was there with him.   
  
"Clef, I thought that I had told you I was finished with things today.." He refused to turn around and see whoever it was that with the Guru, since it was quite rare that Clef visited him anyway.   
  
"I Know, Prince, but this one is important.." He really didn't want to be disturbed at this moment, his thoughts so focused up on Fuu that he could hardly think about anything else. He felt empty, nothing made him happy any more. He just wanted to be with her, forever.   
  
"I'll just leave you with your appointment, sir" The heavy door closed, he and his appointment left alone.   
  
"What is it that you need? I'm quite busy and I don't have time for trivial matters."   
  
"I understand, sir, i don't want to take up your time.." That sweet, innocent voice floated through the air as a gust of wind floated through the window, hugging around Ferios frame. He felt like his heart had stopped completely.. that voice.. He wheeled around, those all-too familar green eyes meer inches away from him.  
  
"Ferio.. " His arms wrapped around her, those soft lips pressing to the silky cool skin of her neck, slender arms wrapping around his shoulders.  
  
"I missed you so much, Ferio, I couldn't stay away.. " His hands rolled down her hips, which he took note had become quite curved. It had been 3 years since he had seen her, she was now 19 and certainly looked the part. She had filled out, curves to match those long legs. He couldn't help but remember when he had seen her last, she was 16, and they had made love the night before. (AN: Suggestion, for a really good lemon story that could fit in with this story, see "Stay With Me Tonight" http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=305339 Cuz I -really- love it.. Ooo, back to the story! ) He could never forget that night, even if he never saw her again. Ever since that night, the few times they were together before she left, her shyness seemed to disappear for awhile.   
  
"Fuu, how did you get here?"   
  
"I.. don't know, really, Hikaru and Umi and I met at Tokyo tower, next thing we knew we were here.." He pulled back some, keeping his arms around her, and for the first time really giving her a look over. She blushed, her eyes turning down.   
  
"Fuu, you look so good.. " She gave him a small smile, but something deep flickered in her eyes. Ferio saw it, a frown immediatly taking place of the smile.  
  
"Whats wrong, Love?"A sigh escaped her lips, her hands shaking as she clutched his upper arms, burrying her head on his chest.  
  
"Ferio.. back on earth.. I.. well.." She began to stutter a bit, her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat. She didn't know how he would react to this news she had for him.  
  
"Fuu -- " The door to his office bust open to reveal Clef, who blinked then blushed at having walked in on such an intimate moment. Ferio shot him a glare as Fuu stepped away from him, out of his embrace. She, too, had a light blush on her face as she turned to face Clef, Ferios hands going to rest upon her waist.  
  
"What is it, Clef?" He sound frustrated, but more than that, mad.   
  
"Sorry to.. interrupt, sir, but there seems to be some important business to attend to." Ferio sighed, giving Fuu a kiss on the cheek. Clef smiled at the affection, already he could see the vast improvement on Ferios mood. He was beyond thrilled when the Magic Knights appeared, and he knew that this would help liven up the castle greatly. But, he had sensed something in Fuu. Something odd, and out of place. He looked back to Ferio, who was whispering something to Fuu, causing her to blush greatly.  
  
"Ah, Prince.. I'll be in the conference room. Please meet me there in a few minutes." He left with that. Ferio turned Fuu around in his arms, so that she was facing him.   
  
"Love, meet me out by the waterfall at the pond in the back at our usual time, I want to catch up with you.." He smiled, caressing her cheek. She stood on her toes, pushing her lips up to his softly.   
  
"Go to your meeting" She whispered, her voice shaky with an emotion that Ferio couldn't pick up on. He ran a finger down her cheek, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Alright, love, Theres a room next to mine that I had specificly made for you, in case you ever came back." A grin crept onto his lips.  
  
"Even though you probably won't be sleeping there." On that note, he pecked her on the cheek and walked out of his office.  
She wrapped her arms around her waist, looking out the window.  
  
"What have I done.. "  
  
  
------- End Part 1  
  
Ooo ^_^ A CLIFFHANGER! *dramatic music ensues* I betcha can't guess what news Fuu's got for him!   
REVIEW! ^_^ Pleeeeeeease? Feel free to email me (muun_bunny@yahoo.com) and please go check out that fic i talked about earlier in my fic. It's -so- good! Really! ^____^;; Thats all for now  
Luv  
Usa-ko 3  
  
"..No ones ever called me an idiot before.."~Hououji Fuu 


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Usa-ko 3  
Title : There You'll Be  
Rating : PG-13  
Email : Muun_Bunny@yahoo.com  
Rating : Wow! You're back! ^^; Ok so, I hope the 1st chapter was enough of a cliff hanger for you ^.~   
I never dreamed that the story would get such a good response! So, after reading all my lovely reviews i recieved, i just had to get started on chapter 2, thanks guys! ^_^ I had a little bit of writers block to begin with, but i think i've got a good grasp on the plot now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own MKR or any of it's characters. And honestly, i don't own much of anything x.x; so i have no money! so you big bad mean lawyers, i only have mangas o.x and i dont think you have any use for them.. ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A soft mist of water hung in the air surrounding the pond, and the constant sound of the waterfall was like music to Fuu's ears.   
She watched as the sky turned a peachy color, the sun beginning to set. 'He should be here soon..' She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind.   
It was going to be easy, and she knew it. So much had happened since they had last seen each other.. What would he say?   
Her eyes opened once again, absently wondering where Umi and Hikaru and gone.   
  
Strong arms wrapped around her petite waist, a soft kiss pressed to her cheek. "Isn't the sunset beautiful, love?" that warm masculine voice seemed  
to invade her senses, and all she could manage was a small nod, her gaze focused upon the slipping sun.   
  
"But not as beautiful as you, of course" A soft blush spread across her nose and cheeks, and she leaned back.  
  
He could feel how pensive she was, and a little tense. Worry filled his tone for the second time that day, his head going to rest upon her shoulder "Something seems to be wrong, love.. won't you tell me?" She hesitantly turned in his arms, her hands running up his arms.  
  
"Ferio... I.."  
  
________________________  
In another part of the garden..  
  
The over-active red headed girl glanced to a much taller blue haired girl, wrinkling her nose up a bit. "Ya think Fuu-chan told Ferio-kun yet?"  
  
Umi could only shrug, looking back at Hikaru "I dunno.. it'll be hard for her. I mean, it'd be hard for anyone.." Hikaru nodded.  
  
"There you are, Hikaru.." Lantis's arms wrapped around her waist, a giggle escaping the childish girls lips. Umi turned, walking away from the pair, a sigh   
escaping her lips. She sat down on a bench, her hands twisting together as she looked to her lap. 'Hikaru has Lantis, Fuu has Ferio.. who do I have?'   
She blushed a little as she thought about Ascot. 'Maybe..'   
  
"Umi-chan?" She was startled out of her thoughts by the very same person she had been thinking about.  
  
"Ascot!"  
  
_______________________  
  
"What is it Fuu?" Suddenly, he became very afraid. 'What if she doesn't love me anymore.. what if thats it.. No, it can't be..'  
  
"So much has changed, Feiro.. " She paused, slowly looking him in the eyes. Instantly, pain stabbed through her heart as she saw the mirrored pain in his eyes. 'he must think i don't love him..' "..Things are so hard for me now.. Ferio, my family is dead." He didn't say anything, relief and shock evident on his features. A tear slipped down her cheek, and he wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry, burrying her head on his chest.  
  
"Oh god, Fuu..I'm so sorry.. I didn't know" He ran his hand through her hair, kissing the top of her head.   
  
"I'm here.. to stay. I have nothing left for me on earth" She was so soft, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, afraid that she may disappear.  
  
He was in a bit of shock, she would be here with him forever? "Fuu.. i know what happened to you is horrible.. but you're going to be here, forever?" She looked up at him, those pools of green shimmering with unshed tears as she gave a soft nod. Slowly, a smile slipped across her lips. He trailled his hands over her curves, pressing a gentle, but passionate, kiss to her lips.   
  
"I was so unhappy on earth with out you, Ferio.." She blushed lightly, leaning her head upon his shoulder. 'I just can't tell you everything just yet..' She closed her eyes, blinking at the still present tears.   
  
"Sometimes, when the wind would get in my office, I thought I could hear your voice..It was the only thing that kept me going." She smiled up at him, her arms wound tightly around his waist.   
  
________________________  
  
"Umi-chan! What are you doing here?" Ascot sat down next to her, noticing a blush resting upon Umi's face. 'wonder what thats about it..'   
  
"Oh.. We came to visit.. Fuu-chan is staying though." 'I wish I was staying to be with you..' her thoughts then suprised her 'wait! when did i start liking Ascot!?' She looked back to him, blushing.  
  
"Are you going to be staying as well?" He sounded so hopeful.. and he looked so cute.   
  
She stuttered with her answer, suprised how nervous she had become. "I.. I don't know.. I might.. " She smiled at him, trying to cover up her nervousness as best she could.  
  
"I want you to stay.."  
_______________________  
  
Ferio and Fuu quietly walked through the halls, heading towards his room. Their fingers were entwined, hushly talked between each other. As they reached  
his room, he swept his arm around her waist, pulling her into the dark and large room. She blushed as he walked past her, lighting a small candle.   
  
"This room just seemed so empty with out you, and waking up with out you in my arms made me feel so incomplete.." He lit more candles around the room, giving it a warm, soft glow. He set down the candle that he had on a table, pulling back large drapes that hid a glass door to his balcony, allowing the moonlight and stars to light the room as well.   
  
She gasped, her hand going to her mouth slowly. It was amazingly beautiful in the room, and he had obviously changed it a lot since she last saw it.. The bed sat on the center of the back wall, and the room from what she could tell was green and gold. He had slipped behind her, and before she knew it she was swept up into his arms.   
  
"Ferio!" She giggled in suprise as he dropped her on the bed, the emerald sheets seemingly swallowing her up. He crawled up next to her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to him. Her hand caught on his cheek, their eyes meeting. She kissed him, softly, almost like she was timid. His lips trailed down her neck in butterfly kisses, his hands working to pull off her blouse. She laid back, her hands tied up in his hair.   
  
"I love you, Ferio.."  
_______________________  
  
Hikaru pulled back from Lantis, blushing. Lantis grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around her as she leaned her head upon his chest.  
  
"I wonder how Fuu-chan and Ferio-kun are doing.." She glanced up him, smiling.  
  
"I'm sure they're just as happy as we are, Hikaru. Ferio and Fuu love each other very much.." She nodded in agreement with him, that brilliant smile still on her face.   
  
"Lantis.. I wanna stay here forever.. Just like Fuu-chan is doing.." She ran her hands down his arms, sighing.  
  
"Fuu is staying?"  
  
"Uh huh! Cuz her family died.." She frowned a bit. "it really is sad.."  
  
"Thats horrible, Hikaru. How did they die, if I may ask." She continued frowning, and paused.  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
"I don't know how they died.. she never said..."  
  
______________________________  
End Chapter 2  
Ok! So whatcha think? REVIEW! ^_^; So i left a few things hanging, like theres still something Fuu is hiding.  
Also, i was thinking.. Should I do the lemon part to that? o_x; Just a thought, wanted to know what you guys thought! ^_^; Anyways! Thanks guys! ^~  
Luv much  
Usa-ko 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Usa-ko 3  
Email : Muun_Bunny@yahoo.com  
Title : There You'll Be  
Rating : PG-13  
Author Notes : *stands there laughing, oblivious to the crowd, burning a piece of paper that looks remarkably like an "Asmi" ticket* O_O oops! *notices the crowd* eh heh.. ^^ *drops the burning "asmi" ticket into a puddle of mud* WELL! ^_^; You're back AGAIN! I'm thrilled! So I hope these cliffhangers aren't killin' ya ^~  
I have decided to write the hentai part of it, but i've never written one before so it isn't gonna be the best! ^^; That will be out soon, i hope. Depends on how long it takes me to write, cuz I wanna make it good! ^_^ Anyways, not much to say in this one, sorry they've been kinda short. I'm not that good at writing long stories x_x; Oh! And the Umi/Ascot and Lantis/Hikaru relationships are now a permanent part of the story. But they won't even bee in some chapters. I love Umi and Ascot ^_^ They're adorable! Anyways, to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning light flooded into the elegantly designed room, casting the small shadow of two young lovers entangled in each others arms, still quite asleep and peaceful. Or atleast it seemed that way. Ferios eyes gazed down upon the delicate blonde in his arms, studying every feature of her face, memorzing every detail about her. He softly kissed her forehead, causing her to mutter something and snuggle closer to his bare chest. The soft blankets were wrapped tightly around them, Fuu's blonde hair falling over her cheek and spilling against the matching pillow. He allowed his eyelids to close over those golden eyes of his, the picture of her still blazed in his mind.   
  
"ah.. n-n-no.. please don't!" Ferios eyes burst open at her whispered pleas, her face had moved from a gentle smile to a heartbreaking frown, tears at the edges of her eyelids.   
  
"No.. please!" She cried out louder this time, her eyes flying open, tears spilling forth from them. Her breathing was a bit fast, and she jerked away from Ferio, sitting up quickly as she pulled the sheet around her nude body.   
  
"Fuu! It was just a nightmare!" He sat up beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She nodded slowly, leaning against him. He looked into her eyes quickly, which had that far off look.   
  
"Love, are you ok..?" He kissed her forehead again as he pulled her into his arms, feeling her lean her head upon his shoulder.  
  
"Yes.. Just a stupid nightmare.. thats all." Ferio kissed her lightly on the lips, slipping out of the bed. He slipped on his boxers, walking to his closet as Fuu laid back in the bed. She rolled on her side, watching him as he pulled out his typical prince outfit.  
  
"so what all do you have planned for today?" Her voice was incredibly quiet, and he almost missed what she had said.  
  
"Some stupid meetings with Clef, the usual.. But it won't do much good, because all I'll be thinking about will be you.." He grinned as he got the usual response from her, a soft blush.   
He pulled the outfit on (an: x.x; sorry, i just don't know how to describe that outfit!), sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you like , love" She smiled up at him, settling into the sheets.  
  
"I'll get up in a little while.. I'd like to just wake up some more and go take a shower" A grin swept across Ferios face, causing Fuu to blush yet again.  
  
"Aww.. I'm gonna miss the best part.." She playfully hit his arm, giggling a little as she sat up, the sheets still tightly wound around her body.   
  
"Oh, Go. You'll be late for your important Princely duties" This recieved a quick roll of the eyes from the Prince of Cephiro as he walked towards his door.   
  
"I'll see you later, Princess" He gave her a wink, and she blew him a kiss as he stepped out of the room, pretending to catch it. She fell back on the bed, rolling over to look out the large glass doors that lead to a balcony with a beautiful view. She let out a sigh, slipping out of the bed, taking the sheets with her. She had set her bags on the other side of the room, and she leaned over rummaging through her bag. 'What should I wear today..' She had been given some Cephiro clothes so she would be more at home at her, well, newest home. She pulled out an emerald dress, that was long and fell past her feet, dragging on the ground. Slits ran to a few inches above her knees on both sides, a sheer emerald covering ran from the waistline down. The straps were simple spagetti style, and the neck line curved down to hint at a little bit of clevage. It was quite a simple dress, with a princess waist line (an: basicly the line cuts off right below her breasts, so that it flows out more. o.x; I've got someone that I want to draw a picture of Fuu in this, have no fear!) and the dress came with a matching ribbon, which was tied around her neck and flowed down her back. She smiled, this would do. She slipped on her undergarments, covering herself with the bed sheets again. She was about to get the rest of the sheets off to clean when there was a knock on the door. She blushed, slowly walking over to it.  
  
"Hello?" She opened it, revealing a maid-like person.  
  
"Ah! Lady Fuu! I thought Prince Ferio had said you were taking a shower.." Fuu blushed heavily now, stepping back to allow the woman in.  
  
"I was about to, but I wanted to clean--"  
  
"No No no, Lady Fuu! Prince Ferio sent me to do that.. You go take your shower!" The woman was quite kind, she shooed Fuu into the large bathroom, and then made a "ahem" noise.  
  
"Oh! Sorry.." she handed the bed sheets back to the woman, blushing again. She was kind of uncomfortable being called Lady..   
  
_____________________  
Umi sat a small table out in the gardens with Ascot, both of them messing with their food and focused upon the plates before them.  
  
"So--.." Ascot could only mutter a few things, it was such a rush to have her sitting across from him. She looked beautiful, wearing an ice blue dress that fell past her feet, with long sleeves and white designs on the skirt.   
  
"Ascot.. do you.." she paused, looking up at him "still.. care for me?"  
  
"Umi, I never stopped caring for you" He blushed as he realized what he had said, looking down, unable to look at her for fear of rejection.  
But he missed Umi's eyes lighting up.  
  
"Ascot! I'm so happy!" He looked up then, and blushed when she hugged him tightly, having gotten out of her seat while he was looking down. He hugged her back, sighing happily.   
  
"Me too, Umi, Me too.."  
  
______________________  
  
  
She cautiously opened the bathroom door, finding Ferio's room empty yet again. Releasing a sigh of relief, she stepped out, a white fluffy robe concealing her nude form. Her hair was still wet, tucked behind her ears, as she walked to the bed. It had been made with fresh sheets and the dress she had picked out laid carefully upon it. A scent tugged at her nose, and she turned to find a vase of roses resting on the bedside table. She picked up a note that was laying beside it, obviously in Ferio's scratchy hand writing.  
  
'Dearest Fuu,  
I thought you might like the roses, I saw them and decided to bring them up to -our- room.   
  
She blushed, pushing back a wet strand of hair from her face before continuing on.  
  
As soon as you get done with your shower and getting ready, come down and meet me in the breakfast area in the garden.  
  
Love,  
Ferio '   
  
She smiled, setting it on the table. 'Thats so sweet of him.. I really don't deserve all this..' She slipped her undergarments on, allowing the robe to slide from her shoulders. Carefully, she slid the dress over her head and let it fall around her curves. There was a mirror across the room, and she clearly saw how different the dress was from anything else she had worn. It clung to her curves quite well, flaunting them. A blush ran across the bridge of her nose as she thought of how Ferio would react..   
  
_____________________  
  
If eyes could fall out of eye sockets, Ferios would have easily done so. There stood his angel, in that beautiful dress, the sun perfectly playing on her blonde curls. Then there was that beautiful blush..  
  
"Fuu.." It was all he could manage, his mind coming crashing back to reality as he heard Umi's scolding voice.  
  
"Ascot!" It was a hissed whisper "Don't look at my best friend like that" and a faint sorry followed after that. Ferio stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Fuu's waist, quite possesively.   
  
"Oh! Hikaru, Umi!" She escaped Ferio's arms for a second, as they embraced her. It was the first time they had seen Fuu since they had left Tokyo.  
  
Ferio stood back, Lantis and Ascot standing next to him.   
  
"Damn, Ferio, You are lucky." Lantis smirked has he looked at the smaller man, they had become quick friends.   
  
"I know.. Hey, Hikaru's great too you know."  
  
"Oh I know, I know allll too well.." Ferio grinned at that comment, about to say something more when he was pulled away by Fuu.   
  
She began to drag him towards a more secluded part of the gardens, allowing him to catch up with her, his arm linking around her waist again. "Where are we going?" He looked to her, grinning.  
  
"Somewhere quiet.. I felt weird having Lantis and Ascot looking at me like that. Umi and Hikaru liked the dress though."   
  
Ferio could only smirk, pulling her to a stop in a grassy area that was in the middle of trees, the pond that they regularly visited together only a few feet away. "Well, Iike your dress too. Lantis and Ascot were doing what any normal male would do, because that dress looks good on you." He was rewarded with a blush that streched across her upper cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He pulled on her waist, bringing her to the ground with him.  
  
"Ferio!" It was a gasped shriek at the unexpected move, in which caused her to come tumbling into his lap. He pulled her closer to her, her legs resting in the grass while the rest of her was settled in his lap. He kissed her softly, allowing his hand to drift through those soft curls of blonde. His free hand pressed to the small of her back as he felt her gently kiss back, her arms hooking around his neck. He deepened this kiss, his hand running up and down her back.   
She pulled back suddenly, knowing exactly where it would lead to if she allowed it to continue.  
  
"Ferio.. not in public" She giggled a little bit, leaning against him.  
  
"Mm.. Sorry, Love, I just can't help it some times. Especially when you wear something like this.. " Again, a blush covered her face, her gaze dropping to the grass surrounding them. She sighed, the thoughts of her family suddenly flooding her mind again.   
  
"Ferio, I need to go back."  
  
"You got plenty of time for things at the castle later, just enjoy right now.."  
  
"N-n-no. I mean to earth.. "  
_______________________________  
( AN : Oooo, I bet you thought I was gonna end it there, didn't you!? ^_^ Nope, I got an even BETTER cliffhanger than THAT! Hahaha :B )  
  
"I understand Fuu, I can send you back for awhile, to gather your things. But, you can only get back if you truely want to leave." Fuu nodded, Ferio's arms still tightly wrapped around her.   
  
"Can I.. Go with her, Clef?" Clef pondered this for a second, closing his eyes.  
  
"Yes. But Ferio, be careful. Try to not let anyone meet you.." Ferio nodded, smiling at Fuu. Atleast if they got stuck on earth, they'd be together. "Now, please go and get your things, Fuu. Be careful, Prince." A gateway appeared before them, and they stepped in, falling to earth.  
  
Fuu landed easily, Ferio landing on his butt next to her. They were outside Tokyo Tower. She helped him up, his eyes wide in awe.  
  
"Fuu.. your planet is amazing.. it's so different." She hushed him as they began walking down the sidewalk, people giving them a few odd looks. They turned the corner, and as she gave a glance to Ferio she ran smack into a much larger body than hers.   
  
"Fuu!?" Her mind screamed as the ALL too familar voice echoed in her ears. 'NO! Not Him, Not NOW!'  
  
  
  
____________________  
^_^ Now theres a cliffhanger.  
  
You know the drill, review review review! ^_^; I made this as long as I could, i hope you guys like it! I hope you don't kill me for that cliffhanger, it's a good one though! Anyways, email me with your comments/questions/flames/suggestions!  
muun_bunny@yahoo.com  
website : http://www.geocities.com/muun_bunny/moonswept.html  
Luv Much!  
~Usa-ko 3  
  



End file.
